


silent nights in trost

by vesuvivian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvivian/pseuds/vesuvivian
Summary: Mikasa and reader are in love and they spend a blissful night in Trost. (:
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	silent nights in trost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first WLW piece after coming to terms with being a lesbian. Reader is a woman of color, as I wrote this for my own comfort, and thought maybe other WoC would enjoy something like this too. 💗 
> 
> It's super short, but it filled me with so much joy while writing it that I almost cried while doing so (out of pure happiness, haha). I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did while making it!  
> **I wrote this while listening to WILLOW's 'Marceline' on loop for two hours, so I definitely suggest listening to that song while reading.**  
> Also, reader is aware of Ymir being the titan creator, so let's pretend like that's public knowledge for the sake of this piece haha.

You and Mikasa laid on your bed, the window was left open, with the moon beaming through it. The sound of street vendors packing for the night filled the air, as well as the soft whistle of the timid wind. You stared into your lover’s eyes in blissful silence. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, as if she were a being from a different dimension, like those goddess’s people prayed to at their altars. Your hand against her soft cheek was a lovely contrast, a shade of brown so deep and rich, that against her it seemed like you resembled warmth. It was the contrast of Apollo and Artemis; sun and moon, and the love you felt for one another was as cosmic as the concept of religion, of stars-existence itself hung on a thread each time your lips locked-like the earth and sky collided the moment the both of you laid eyes on each other the first time.

Mikasa leaned into your touch and you rubbed your thumb across her cheek. She let out a small smile, and reached for your other hand, placing it against her other cheek; her hands laid on top of yours. It was always such a pleasant surprise that a woman so feared by many would be so compliant when alone with you; a soft edge to her sharp exterior only preserved for you to see. You moved one hand to stroke her short hair, she kept hers on top of it, following you like she always did with Eren; it was habit, as if one of you strayed too far, she might lose you both and never see you again. With you, though, it seemed different, as if tinged with a desperation or a need for you to be as real as the pain she felt the moment she lost her parents.

In her mind, you were unreal; like the universe had made a mistake in allowing for you to meet-something told her she was not deserving of your love, or of your kindness-and she never expressed any of this, but you knew. Ever the observant person, you would reassure her in the subtlest ways possible; every time she slept over, you would make sure to stay by her side until she woke up. You made her ridiculous knick-knacks for good luck before big missions, and she had carried them all-at least once-into battle, later she would place them in a small chest as a safekeep. Those good luck charms were reminders, marks of your existence, and they grounded her in dire moments, kept her alive.

You leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on her nose, which caused her to crinkle it. You let out a soft laugh, and immediately her cheeks became rose tinted. You’ve been together for almost two years now, but there were still moments like this between you, as if you’d never left the honeymoon phase. She leaned in slowly, your lips barely brushing together; you felt as if your mouth was on fire, a sign that you yearned for her kiss, for that moment when you both connected and there was nothing separating you from her. She moved her face side to side, rubbing your noses together, but also knowingly teasing you. You moved with her, hiding your innocent frustration; your lips still touching.

Your lips connected.

When Mikasa finally brought her lips to yours, you felt as if the world tipped over and folded in on itself; when she kissed you, touched you, whispered _“I love you.”_ to you, you could swear that the world was listening to you both, like every person in existence held their breath at the same time as a show of respect for the two girls that had met and loved under unlikely circumstances. Each time you had sex, Mikasa was certain that nature moved with you both, like a flower finally bloomed once you were both finished, or that every time you cried for her safe return from battle, you’re sure even Ymir would repent on her decision to bore the titans for the sake of your love.

You kissed her back.


End file.
